bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk
|used-by = |levels = }} Monks are spiritual warriors who channel their own life energy through sheer force of will. Healing waves, mantras of protection and attacks empowered with ki are all within their purview. Skilled Monks deliver rapid-fire attacks unarmed or with a variety of well-balanced weapons. In combat, they emphasize high maneuverability over staying power, darting in and out of melees and avoiding protracted slugfests. Overview Monks’ attacks are primarily melee-focused. They can eliminate single foes with extreme damage, or deliver short-range area-of-effect assaults with waves of elemental power that emanate from palm strikes or crescent kicks. Monks' martial forms commonly incorporate specialized weaponry. Even Monks’ naked fists are vessels of destruction, but they can be augmented with fist weapons like the katar, a punch-dagger that’s held in one or both hands and stabbed forth at the enemy. Monks are also proficient with daibo – banded lengths of wood used to crack skulls and whirled to deflect attacks. Daily ritualistic cleansings help Monks purify their spirits and keep their chakra pathways clear. In the pursuit of martial perfection, they also hone their legendary balance and clarity, skills that allow them to master unarmed combat as well as a diverse array of weapons. Class Features Unarmed Combat Master: After examining a weapon you learn to maneuver your body to imitate it in combat. When you are unarmed, you may choose to make attacks with the weapon keyword as if you were wielding a weapon that you have proficiency with and possess. One man flank: Due to your years in combat training you have learned how to manipulate the thoughts of your enemies as you are fighting, making him believe he is flanked, when he is not. Whenever you are adjacent to an enemy who is in a corner, that enemy is considered to be flanked. Trip: Whenever you make a successful opportunity attack, you may choose to have the target end its movement there. Fighting Stances: At the beginning of each encounter choose a stance. You may change stances as a minor action. {| class=" " |+ |- ! rowspan="2" | Level ! rowspan="2" | Base Attack/ Sneak Attack Bonus ! colspan="3" | Saving Throws ! rowspan="2" | Special ! rowspan="2" | AC Bonus ! rowspan="2" | Will Bonus |- ! Fort || Ref || Will |- class=" }}" |1st|| class="left" | +1 || +0 || +2 || +0 | class="left" | ''Ki'' power, Meditation, Stealthy Strike +1d6, Trapfinding, Focus ||+0||+2 |- class=" }}" |2nd|| class="left" | +2 || +0 || +3 || +0 | class="left" | Ghost step, Wall Runner ||+0||+2 |- class=" }}" |3rd|| class="left" | +3 || +1 || +3 || +1 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +2d6, The Path I Walk (Ex)||+0||+2 |- class=" }}" |4th||class="left" | +4 || +1 || +4 || +1 | class="left" | Evasion, Poison Use ||+0||+2 |- class=" }}" |5th||class="left" | +5 || +1 || +4 || +1 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +3d6 ||+1||+2 |- class=" }}" |6th||class="left" | +6/+1 || +2 || +5 || +2 | class="left" | ''Ki'' Dodge, The Path I Walk (Su)||+1||+2 |- class=" }}" |7th||class="left" | +7/+2 || +2 || +5 || +2 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +4d6 ||+1||+2 |- class=" }}" |8th||class="left" | +8/+3 || +2 || +6 || +2 | class="left" | Ghost Strike, Improved Focus ||+1||+3 |- class=" }}" |9th||class="left" | +9/+4 || +3 || +6 || +3 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +5d6, The Path I Walk||+1||+3 |- class=" }}" |10th||class="left" | +10/+5 || +3 || +7 || +3 | class="left" | Ghost Step (Ethereal), Improved Poison Use ||+2||+3 |- class=" }}" |11th||class="left" | +11/+6/+1 || +3 || +7 || +3 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +6d6 |||+2||+3 |- class=" }}" |12th||class="left" | +12/+7/+2 || +4 || +8 || +4 | class="left" | Far Sense, The Path I Walk ||+2||+3 |- class=" }}" |13th||class="left" | +13/+8/+3 || +4 || +8 || +4 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +7d6 ||+2||+3 |- class=" }}" |14th||class="left" | +14/+9/+4 || +4 || +9 || +4 | class="left" | Improved Evasion|||+2||+3 |- class=" }}" |15th||class="left" | +15/+10/+5 || +5 || +9 || +5 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +8d6, The Path I Walk||+3||+3 |- class=" }}" |16th||class="left" | +16/+11/+6/+1 || +5 || +10 || +5 | class="left" | Ghost Jump ||+3||+4 |- class=" }}" |17th||class="left" | +17/+12/+7/+2 || +5 || +10 || +5 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +9d6 ||+3||+4 |- class=" }}" |18th||class="left" | +18/+13/+8/+3 || +6 || +11 || +6 | class="left" | The Path I Walk||+3||+4 |- class=" }}" |19th||class="left" | +19/+14/+9/+4 || +6 || +11 || +6 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +10d6 ||+3||+4 |- class=" }}" |20th||class="left" | +20/+15/+10/+5 || +6 || +12 || +6 | class="left" | Ghost Walk||+4||+4 |- class=" }}" |21st||class="left" | +21/+16/+11/+6 || +6 || +12 || +6 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +11d6||+4||+4 |- class=" }}" |22nd||class="left" | +22/+17/+12/+7 || +6 || +12 || +6 | class="left" | Bonus Feat||+4||+4 |- class=" }}" |23rd||class="left" | +23/+18/+13/+8 || +6 || +12 || +6 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +12d6||+4||+4 |- class=" }}" |24th||class="left" | +24/+19/+14/+9 || +6 || +12 || +6 | class="left" | Bonus Feat||+4||+5 |- class=" }}" |25th||class="left" | +25/+20/+15/+10 || +6 || +12 || +6 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +13d6||+5||+5 |- class=" }}" |26th||class="left" | +26/+21/+16/+11 || +6 || +12 || +6 | class="left" | Bonus Feat||+5||+5 |- class=" }}" |27th||class="left" | +27/+22/+17/+12 || +6 || +12 || +6 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +14d6||+5||+5 |- class=" }}" |28th||class="left" | +28/+23/+18/+13 || +6 || +12 || +6 | class="left" | Bonus Feat||+5||+5 |- class=" }}" |29th||class="left" | +29/+24/+19/+14 || +6 || +12 || +6 | class="left" | Stealthy Strike +15d6||+5||+6 |- class=" }}" |30th||class="left" | +30/+25/+20/+15 || +6 || +12 || +6 | class="left" | Bonus Feat, Ghost Sense||+6||+6 |- class=" }}" |- | colspan="42" class="skill" | Category:Classes Category:Striker Classes Category:Martial Classes